


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by kaguwuyasama



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, also sea hawk is american because whY WOULDNT HE BE, as in he has an american accent, sea hawk swears twice in this fics so look out for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguwuyasama/pseuds/kaguwuyasama
Summary: "Oh, Mermista, dearest! How I love you so! Would you like me to cook you dinner? Yeah, I'll cook you dinner-""You want me to catch another tarantula, don't you?""Yeah."ordomestic chaotic dumbasses™
Relationships: Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have written a total of five fics on this site and three of them have to do with animal crossing so like,,, what's up with that

"Oh, Mermista, dearest! How I love you so! Would you like me to cook you dinner? Yeah, I'll cook you dinner-" Sea Hawk practically yells into the space of their small apartment. He always gets this weird accent whenever he was all obnoxious like this. Mermista couldn't quite place where it could be from, but at least it was cute.

"You want me to catch another tarantula, don't you?" she sighs.

"Yeah," comes his sheepish response.

Sea Hawk has a look of defeat clear on his face as he hands her their Nintendo Switch. It's actually Mermista's, but if there's anything Sea Hawk loves (almost) as much as Mermista herself, it's the Animal Crossing franchise. Obviously, he doesn't have any money, so he just borrows her Switch. For long periods of time. Without asking for permission. She doesn't mind, though.

She wants to be mad, she really does, but she's weak. She can't even pretend to act all mean and sarcastic around him without feeling bad. After they met as teenagers, it didn't take long for her to understand that she would do anything for this man and his oddly attractive handlebar mustache. Love really does crazy things to people…

Gross.

Mermista snatches the console out of his hands from her place on their couch before slowly approaching the tarantula with a net. Once she's close enough, she catches the spider with one swift movement and her villager proceeds to show it off with her sphere little villager hands.

In the game, Mermista's wearing a blue beanie and red flannel with ripped black jeans and blue high tops. She has glasses and tiny bandages on her face and there's no white in her eyes. They're dark and intimidating, but, at the same time, they make her look like she has the Nyan Cat music on a constant loop in her head. She has a small, red oval-shaped nose in the middle of her face and her mouth curves into a slight 'w'. 

The real Mermista only wears the same teal "Etheria" hoodie and sweatpants accompanied by tangled hair that she hides with a messy bun. Her Animal Crossing aesthetic does not fit her at all. Sea Hawk thinks it's absolutely adorable. Mermista thinks she's never gonna hear the end of it for as long as she walks this godforsaken earth.

It's not like his villager looks any better, with his green dress that has little clovers on it. He walks around barefoot, wears a flower crown made of lilies, and fears no god. The face is the same as Mermista's except the nose is a skinny triangle rather than an oval. Much like her, his character's fashion sense is far from his in real life, in which he's currently wearing a blue worn out Spiderman shirt and green booty shorts (because he's got hella ass and he wants the world to know). Of course, Mermista finds that adorable but at least he takes pride in it, as he should.

"Thanks, dearest." Sea Hawk sighs with relief before sitting to the right of her on the couch.

"Sure." Mermista just rests her head on his shoulder and leans into his side, enjoying the warmth of his presence.

It's peaceful for a moment, which isn't common for anyone in a one mile radius of Sea Hawk. Then, Mermista remembers something.

"So, are you still gonna make me dinner," she asks, "or are you gonna sit here and avoid burning the apartment down." She looks at him with the most smug grin Sea Hawk has ever seen and all he can think is, _I am going to marry this woman one day_.

"You know damn well I can cook a mean mac and cheese without burning shit!"

She knew he was right, but it was fun watching him pout like this; he knew she was messing with him, but he loved it when she would laugh at him for it. Sea Hawk would let Mermista shatter his pride before he missed an opportunity to make her smile like that.

"I do know that," she replies with a subtle giggle, kissing him on the cheek, "but you didn't answer the question."

"Well, I can't say no to that face."

"What face?"

"Your face."

"Ugh. You sap."

"You love it."

"You're right."

Sea Hawk smiles at her, warm and bright, like a ray of sunshine, despite making her feel hotter than any star could.

"Well, those mackies aren't gonna make themselves!" he says, turning off the Switch and wiggling a bit to get Mermista to move. She doesn't budge.

"It can wait," she mumbles, closing her eyes. It takes her a second to properly process what he said, but it makes her eyes almost immediately shoot back open. "Hold up. _What did you just call them?_ "

Sea Hawk gulps. "T-the mackies?"

"I-" Mermista inhales. "You know what? I can't be bothered to get into that right now. But that does _not_ mean this conversation is over."

"Yes, ma'am!" There's a slight hint of intimidation in his voice, but he's laughing, and it's music to Mermista's ears.

"You're the worst," she says, but she's laughing with him.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all don't know what american sea hawk would sound like just look up jordan fisher. people know him right? is it just me? idk I had a weird obsession with both teen beach movie and liv and maddie at different points in my life so :/


End file.
